Skool Society
by Zenray
Summary: Shore high school is the school for all children with high spritaul pressure.  Bleach was created as a TV show to depict these students lives...or was it, five students must now learn to face reality or die tring.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Firstly I do not own Bleach or any of its characters but most of the characters in this story are my own made up ones.

Secondly this story was a fun project me and my friends came up with so I cannot take all the credit so thanks Kwa-zu, Ghost ,JP, Ben!

Lastly please enjoy the chapter 

' I swear this teacher lives to make a my life a living hell' I internally screamed while rushing down the long shadowed hall ways littered with people who just didn't seem like they were going to move anytime soon. I was already annoyed as I was late for break and these people weren't helping. As is my naturally tendency I went from partially annoyed to mad to flaming furious in under 20 seconds. I was nearly about to flame grill the people in front of me when I was reminded by Zenkantou of yesterday's incident in Zampakuto 101. I flinched as I remembered and quickly took a short cut. Which in this school means jumping off the third floor railing to the ground floor.

My name is Zenith Raykiush or you can call my Zenray for short. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Shore High School or formally known as Special Humans of Reiatsu Extremes High School. Before we continue let me explain nestled within society there are always those humans that are effected by reiatsu given off by the planet and its surroundings , you see its natural for all humans and living objects to have reiatsu some just have larger amounts than others and this gives them special abilities some can not only see dead souls they can use these abilities for defense and offense and if these abilities are not controlled at a young age they become unstable and can possibly kill the owner and the people around them . I am part of a special institution that trains and nurtures humans with extreme reiatsu from all over the world and that is Shore, we act like l a normal school on the outside but were really a bunch of kids learning how to control reiatsu an fend of hollows.

I causally (because I could get in a lot of trouble for unauthorized shunpoing) walked past teachers and students as well as classes and training dojos were tired students lay passed out on the floor. After a quick trip to find my body I made my way to the east end gardens were my friend's awaited but first nature called. If Warren were here he would probably scold me for having such a weak bladder… (Don't ask we always argue about weird things). I took a quick glance in the mirror before I left, to make sure everything was in place. The reflection that stared back at me had piercing red eyes that seemed quite exhausted (well no joke I was studying really hard last night for today's exams.) Although if I had to say so myself they did complement my narrow face, strands of midnight black hair lay claim to my forehead as my fridge lazily falls into my eyes becoming part of my eyelashes. This hair does not run far as it touches my shoulders softly gliding over them and the material that is my shirt. I wear a small black strap top and brown shorts nothing overboard free and comfortable. Accessorized by long black faded boots- that have seen the rooftops for far too long- and cut off black gloves. To finish off a red feather gently dangles from the tip of my hair. My zampakuto.

Satisfied I left the bathroom and not surprising there was JP searching her locker most properly for her stow away lunch. She is one of my closest friends along with the only other girl in our group. If you wanted to know JP stands for Priscilla Jefferson but backwards. I started to walk over to her; I found it quite odd she was the oldest in our group being seventeen, me, Warren and Ben sixteen and Jono fifteen. Yet she was the shortest and most defiantly the toughest although unsuspected due to her never fading smile. Her long extravagant red locks run down to her waist neatly combed back. Soft kind and generous green eyes stare confusingly into her locker as she searches for her lunch. Very fashionable in her uptake as she is dresses in a green tank top with a symbolic black snake coiling around the fabric. The head straightened out just below her collar bone. Black jeans are rounded off with a simple black belt and green and black leather sneakers (her favorite colors'.) She always knows how to accessorize with a silver dragon necklace glimmering in the sunlight a present from Ben. And a group of bangles making sound effects as she strides. Stylish and free spirited that's JP for you.

I suddenly stopped and my eyes widened for right behind my best friend stood the schools biggest bully. Tiran was not to be messed with he is currently in matric and gets top marks for physical strength class. The look on his face says everything… his not happy.

'Hey there girly' he smirked and banged the locker door shut in her face, 'heard you beat up my bother in combat class' his eyes narrowing slightly. JP slowly turned her head and tilted it to the side saying in her calm and gentle voice 'what of it?' This obviously didn't sit too well with Tiran who just got madder and stood up straight to make himself look more treating. 'Well I think it's time for some payback' the smirk reappearing. JP just shrugged her shoulders turned around and began shuffling through her locker again. Tiran raised his arm his clenched fist aimed right for her. My only thoughts_ 'this poor idiot'._ The minute he swung his fist it collided with the locker door, stunned at what happened he didn't notice JP jumped on top of him, as he looked up all he saw was her upside down hands on his shoulders and back completely straight. Then she flipped holding onto his shoulders taking Tiran in a 180 degree toss and he landed on the floor in a giant crater completely knocked out.

Everyone around them who had stopped to watch the fight starred at Tiran for a few moments and just continued on with their conversations. I walked over to JP using him as a door mat. 'You know I think you might've gone too far' I turned to her raised eyebrow with a cocky smile 'he had it coming' she half giggled out. After eventually finding her lunch we made our way to the east garden it wasn't very special or anything it was basically just a patch of grass with some trees in the front of the school but since the second year at Shore, since I became friends with JP and them this was officially dubbed as our spot.

There -as expected- stood Benjamin like the gentleman he is, standing waiting for us to come before he sits and digs into his lunch. He is the tallest and most properly the sweetest of us all he softly smiles at everyone he meets. His brown eyes always convey a feeling of happiness and peace. Although the most gentle also a serious force to be dealt with as his physical strength tops most of the school including Tiran. In desperate need of a haircut his long black locks hang down to his shoulders nearly as long as mine. It a truly a funny sight to see if he uses his zampakuto. Think about it like this electricity plus hair equals oversized porcupine on your head. Due to his more physical classes he wears an easy to work in wardrobe made of a black top and worn out jeans. That are torn by the knees allowing you to see his pale white legs. To top it off a pair of steel tor boots to give him that bad boy look. The look JP most properly fell for.

My instincts went haywire when I noticed a certain immature somebody was not with him at the moment. We made our way over to him but not before I got a ceremonious poke in the side I turned around to find Warren grinning at me. Warren he has soft blue eyes that seem overly excited and open to the world and all the pleasure therein. Strands of unruly brown hair-that refuses to stay down- just above his forehead creep down as it grows a look only he can pull off. Although small in stature big in heart with a smile constantly gracing his face. Naturally a purple top overly designed in patterns and insignia are complemented by cargo pants, that pockets are always stuffed with some or other object that he found along his path. They drab along his utterly torched white sneakers. Lastly to top it off a gold square watch sits on his left arm. He is the joker of the group who knows how to constantly keep you laughing and unfortunately distracted.

'You little…'I screamed and started chasing after him ' hahaha you don't really think you can catch me do you'

'you just wait and see if you remember correctly with have Kido class together' I replied fist in the air; I had to give up he was the fastest person in the school when you raced against him you don't compete to get a first spot you compete for the second.

We all took our spots flinging the unwanted bags off books in the centre. Warren sat next to me and got a quick punch in the arm- payback for the poke. After a few short conversations basically consisting how well we were doing in our exams, we were graced with the presence of our last group member Jonathan Anderson. Be afraid, very afraid my quite monotones friend is more than meets the eye. Don't let his perfect posture fool you, let your guard down and you'll be his next science experiment. Blood and death are some of Jono's favorite words. He looks quite and sweet and doesn't talk very much. His wardrobe is that of a very upstanding citizen. Jeans and sneakers with a red shirt (need I tell you why it's red). He has a narrow face and dark brown inconspicuous eyes that you can never quit read properly. Yes I know he sounds a little scary but his ability to stay calm in battle and his knowledge come in handy. That and he has a very soft spot for his friends and family he is very overprotective over them although he'll never admit it.

He sat down next to Warren who was biting of the last of his hated brown bread that he was forced to consume by his mother. He looked over to Jono eyes narrowing ' what happened with Tim?' he questioned catching all of our attentions we stared at him waiting for the reply. 'Who's Tim' Jono asked with a puzzled look on his face. This nearly made me spit out my Fanta 'the new physiologist, didn't you go see him today?' I said half chocked 'oh so that was his name' Jono replied with a smile on his face 'I told him he had confidence problems and that he relied too heavily on his textbooks for assistance, that and he wasn't worthy of being called a doctor and was a disgrace to the society of humans. After that he broke down crying and ran out' at the end of his sentence Jono shrugged and each of us sighed. I turned to Warren 'number?' I asked raising a eyebrow Warren coughed out his words as he replied ' twen..ty ..two' another group sigh. None of us took it too heart that was who Jono was he wasn't open with just anyone and was critical. The only reason the teachers send him to the shrink is because of his obsession with blood which, apparently they thought he was using to hide some inner emotions and needed to talk about it. We don't really get it but we don't worry about him the teachers just don't know him like we do and one thing we know that they don't seem to get is that a shrink is just going to be traumatized after seeing him.

The break went on as usual we laughed and joked and Warren nearly made my Fanta come out my nose. Until our usual topic a raised.

'Did you read the latest manga of Bleach' JP smiled as she bit into her apple (she always ate healthy technically I was the unhealthy eater in the group)

'Yeah it was awesome I was expecting Aizen to just give in and leave out off the blue like that, Freak I fought there was going to be a epic battle!' Warren stated

'Oh yeah and Hitsu is back' me and JP squealed to the dismay of the boys surrounding us

'Don't you think its incredible how an ex-member of this very school went and made such a cool anime' I said lolling back to lie on my bag

'Yeah, and everyone else thinks it's an imaginary show' Warren grinned

'Well' Jonathan replied in a monotonous tone 'most of it is unreal it's just the basic storyline of hollows and people of high sprit energy that's real'

'But wouldn't it be just great if it was real' Ben replied smirking as he daydreamed

'A real Hitsugaya hey I could live with that' me and JP said simultaneously and everyone brook out into laughter.

Then the bell rang the sound of doom in our ears it felt as though the sky turned black. Truly I was not in the mood for Zampakuto 101

Skool society fun book.

Zenray: Today we will be seeing what is in Warrens pockets. ( turns and nodes to Warren.

Warren: ( Shuffles in pockets and bring out a serviette)

Zenray: Why do you have a serviette in your pocket?

Warren: It had guinea fowls on it and I love them

Zenray (shrugs shoulders and allows warren to carry on)

After 10 minutes a pile of junk lies on the floor consisting of a rock, small guinea fowl statue, a toothpick, tooth brush, one mint etc

Warren: What's this?

Zenray: It looks like bread

Warren: Oh so that's what happened to last week's bread. Zenray hey Zenray where did you go? 

Authors notes:Hey guys so that's the end of the first chapter if you're wondering yes this is a bleach related story and Hitsugaya and the other characters will make their appearance soon. Oh and don't get confused with me and Zenray the character I will make a note when I talk Please review it will be highly appreciated.


	2. Learning subjects

Zenray (the author) "welcome back to Skool society everyone"

Zenray (from the story) "why the freak are their two Zenrays?"

Zenray (the author) " Well my name isn't actually Zenray, and you are my inner self"

Zenray (from the story) "wait what, I am you but we look nothing alike I have black hair you have brown hair!"

Zenray (the author) "Let me explain you, Warren,Jono,Ben and JP are all fictional characters. You and your friends are me and all my friends made up self's we created you in the image we wanted to be in the story. Our other self's and as Zenray is my nickname you were dubbed Zenray. Understand?"

Zenray (from the story) "ohhhh so I'm the better you?"

Zenray (the author) "NO!"

Zenray (from the story) "But I have gorgeous black hair and a zampakuto that controls fire, how am I not better?"

Zenray (the author) "You little…." Jumps on top of other Zenray and they start fighting.

Warren (from the story) "Shouldn't we stop them"

Kwa-zu (Warrens real self) "Do you really want to get involved in that"

Everybody shakes head

Smith (Jono's real self) "Let them fight"

Jono "Yeah to the death" both Jono and Smith smile evilly

Everyone else backs far far far away

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own bleach.

As like in any other school Shore provides a wide range of educational subjects they are just well…different to the normal ones you usually get. We do still have subjects such as math, biology and accounting but they are not taken as serious as the others: kido, advanced shunpo, physical strength and hand to hand. We also have compulsory subjects that include PE, Zampakuto 101, sword skills and unfortunately math.

Each student is assigned a certain group of classes according to personality and performance for instance you only take advanced shunpo if you excel in shunpo. We are also divided to those with Shinki and those without. Our group being the most advanced of most students all have shinkias. Though nobody other than the head teacher has banki in the school.

The doors for training dojo 12 open as a class of ten students step into Zampakuto 101-this includes myself and Warren. The class is large with ten blue floor mats spread out across the slick wooden floor. The walls surrounding us all have windows wide and open to bring peace and tranquilly into the class. Due to "accidents" constantly occurring in this room, it has been parted off from the school and is all the way in the north side. Past the sport fields.

Two of the ten mats seem out of place one is in the very back of the class away from all other students; the other is also in the back but is right under a fire alarm sprinkler. I flinch as I remember yesterday's incident. Ok if you must know… me and Zenkantou (my zampakuto) kind of got into a _small_ quarrel which_ may_ have lead me to release a small spark of fire that _may_ of set the class up in flames.

Tony or resident water zampakuto wielder had to put the fire out, and I now have to sit under the fire sprinkler just in case. As for the other mat it belongs to Warren. Warren has a spiritual pressure or lets say an aura around him that keeps one from concentrating it is the result of having an immature zampakuto. So to keep the rest of the class thinking straight and sitting still Warren has to sit in the back.

"Good-day class please take your seat" came the calm quite voice of Mrs. Vero she was one of the sweeter teachers in the school she is graced with dazzling hazel brown hair short, halting by ears and wide aqua eyes. She is very wise but also has a relaxed aura about her and tries her best to converse with students by saying "cool" and "dudes". Now as a teenager you would think older people shouldn't speak with the use of slang but Mrs. Vero can pull it off, plus she looks young enough to be a student herself. All these traits make her one of the most loved and respected teachers of the school, many students converse in her as she is so easy to talk too.

"Now today's lesson will begin with a short trip into your inner worlds to find out how your zampakuto are doing. Remember to be able to use your abilities to their upmost you and your zampakuto must have a close bond so it essential to understand their feelings. I know you believe that because they are extensions of your souls they must feel what you do but they to have personalities they are your inner most personalities parts of you that you may not know about. Zampakuto think and feel as well and we as their wielders must respect this. everyone understand?"

The class nodded in response "Cool you have ten minutes enjoy your trip" with this our teacher winked and we all closed our eyes and began to concentrate.

Once I felt the soothing breeze against my face and heard the rush of the ocean I knew I entered my inner sanctum. I don't understand why but every time I see this place it never fails to take my breath away.

A beautiful ocean glimmering in the sunlight surrounds a small island consisting pure white sand and on an upraised part a small forest of evergreen trees. In the middle of the serine sands seemly out of place a small shack with nothing more than a thatched roof and four wooden poles keeping it stable. A shack encompassing a single white bed that stares out on to a separate island floating in the sea, consisting of nothing but a volcano. The sky is a beautiful indigo color lit by the sun and the different shades of light given off by the aurora lights that glimmer in the distance. Lastly a true sight to behold, small pieces of ash that float gently in the sky never touching the land.

I walk to sit on the bed remaking in its softness but my thoughts are disturbed by a familiar soothing voice. 'Welcome back mistress' Zen says the volcano on the other island ignites' and beautiful array of blue flames burst forth followed by a large bird .. A phoenix. She glides gentle towards me and lands on the beach in front of me. She is one of my two zampakuto her name is Zen she is a blue phoenix with slight hints of purple in her gorgeous features but her eyes are red a lot like mine. Mrs. Vero calls her my thought fall and wise side the think before you act side. She is the complete opposite of the arrogant spiteful and dominating brother Kantou. The volcano once more bursts but this time a red flame more wild and out of control reaches the air and a bigger more built red phoenix lands next to Zen. Speak of the devil. "Hi Zen hey Kantou"

'Young one where have you been?' Kantou almost hisses, 'now now brother calm down you and I know she has been busy with her studies' Zen retorts for me but in a calm voice 'do I look like I care and I wasn't speaking to you Zen, now as I was saying little one where have you been' with this he turns to me. "Well i…" I begin to say but am cut off 'you cannot call her young Kantou you are her age.' Zen says 'It does not matter I am wiser!' Kantou shouts 'Is that really the logic you wise to use brother?' and thus the fighting begins. I feel myself slowly losing patience as I really don't want to set the class on fire again I shout out, "Jeez, I only came here to hear how you are, not to here you two fighting!" I stomp my foot on the ground with a big huff. Both phoenixes look at me for a few seconds 'fine' Zen says happily 'bored' Kantou says and looks away. "Great thanks got to go bye and don't worry Kantou you get to fight in the next period" I smile and wave as I disappear.

Back in class everyone is just snapping back into reality . "Alright class tell me how your zampakuto are doing. Tony how is Udine?" Mrs. Vero asks and turns to said black haired kid "she's contempt" He replies "Good and Zenray how is Zenkantou?" "Zen id fine and Kantou is bored" I sigh "And Shishou Tori" with that she looks to Warren. Jumping up Warren replies, "Great" Mrs. Vero smiles at his enthusiasm. "I do believe that the class hasn't heard about your zampakuto Warren please come and tell us about her and your inner world"

Warren happily steps to the front of the classroom every pupil hangs on his every word as he speaks. "Let's see where to begin… okay Shishou Tori is my zampakuto her name is means master bird. She is about this tall" with that he motions to his knee "I think about 70cm and has the appearance of a guinea fowl a purple one" everybody now where's questioning looks. Warren nods and continues "my favorite animal and colour" the class oh's at his reply. "She is sweet and funny but well very childish, hyperactive and clumsy. She is very smart but doesn't act like it, this tends to be irritating. She is a cosmic type zampakuto the first of her kind and who oddly is afraid of heights. My inner world is the best place ever. It is a complete theme park floating in space." This officially impresses the class "The theme of the theme park is guinea fowls there are: guinea fowl roller coasters, bumper cars and slides. In the middle of the whole place is a large circus tent in which Shishou Tori lives. I don't really go in there for obvious reasons but there is a large trampoline and a high wire and on the t trampolines is Shishou Tori's nest."

Warren bows and the entire class claps for him and as he moves back to his seat people ask him all sorts of questions; at this I smile I know how he is so loving the attention.

"That's good it seems everyone's zampakuto are happy" Mrs. Vero smiles "What about yours" asks Nikko " She is awesome thanx for asking" " now class.." the bell rings cutting Mrs Vero off "Oh it seems class is over bye dudes see you tomorrow"

Everybody grabs their stuff and walks out off class. I turn to Warren " Ready for PE" Smiling Warren replies "When have I ever not been ready." With this we make our way to the schools hall.

Now as everything is in the school the hall is not really a hall, it is a large room filled with different activities ranging from a gym room to a small pool. This is where people in the school leave their bodies. You know like when Ichigo on bleach separates from his body. We at Shore do that to when going to classes that involve using our zampakuto. Yes if you're wandering we did go through the same process Ichigo did to become soul reapers we do this only when teachers are absolutely sure we won't become hollows. Quikly with drink a gigicon and slip out of our bodies and make our way to the sports fiedls. Leaving our bodies to rest and relax and chat to others.

"Today class I have a real challenge for you" everyone starts smiling and we all becomes anxious "we are going to be playing baseball." With this all the smiles disappear and we look disappointingly at our PE teacher Miss. Marts. She has a very small figure thin and fit as a fiddle. She has long black hair constantly tied in a pony tail and always wears a very stylish tracksuit. Today's is blue with silver horizontal lines. She is very serious about fitness and is also the stealth teacher in all honesty she puts Soi fon to shame.

She smiles and laughs "Lets me explain the rules. Each team has ten members' one team bats and the other pitches and fields. The pitcher will use Hadō Shakkahō (shot of red fire) as a ball. The batter must counter using their zampakuto as the bat not destroying the Hadō spell but redirecting it. This will send it to the fielders who must use Bakudō 68 guardia guante (guard glove). This will change the Hadō to a undisruptive substance enabling you to throw it back to the pitcher. Oh and did I mention this must all be done while avoiding the mass of hallows under your feet. Miss Marts smiled and all the students stood shocked gapping at her for a few seconds before shouting out and starting to pick teams.

Me, Warren, JP, Nikko, Ben, Tony, Sindy, Jennifer, Darul , Wesley were on one team

Jono , Albert ,Kim , Ferrel ,Erin, Present, Rasni, Carrmin , Franciuos , Millisa were on the other team.

Jonos team batted first I was chosen as pitcher due to my outstanding performance in Kidou class and most other were depending on warren to catch the Hadō using his speed.

We were standing on giant pieces of earth floating in air mass of hollows swamped beneath desperately tiring to reach for use but no one cared now was time to play the game. I smiled "ready" I asked Ferrel who was batting he smiled in return and nodded I raised my hand "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! _Shakkahō_" _A large red flame shot from my hand Ferrel used his zampakuto and hit it left. Warren shunpoed easily to catch it and threw it back my way. The rest of the period went on like this naturally my team won and other than Warren nearly falling in to a pit off hollows all went off without a hitch.

As we walked away we all smiled causally "Let's go pass our sword skills test" I said "And kick ass in between" JP smiled and winked.

The room was dark and silent the only light was the flickering of the TV screen. The sHadōws departed as a figure made its way to the screen and kneeled before it.

"Lord I have nearly completed all the tests on the pupils here at the school so far none pose a threat to your infant strength." The man's voice rang through the deserted room.

The TV turned on and a figure stood smirking before the bowed one "Good you are doing well Mr VJ I am proud, soon I will come grace you and your school when I use the student's souls to activate the Hougyoku" the figures smile grew "report again when you have completed investigating the final class."

"Yes lord Aizen as you command" with that the screen turned off and the figure stood to return to grade the final class.

Author's notes: In the next chapter the action will finally begin I hope you liked this one and please review Thanx from both Zenray and Zenray (both in hospital beds) oh and the Bakudō spell used here was created by me for use in the story.


	3. First fight

VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:

Hello everyone and happy New Year. Welcome back to skool society. So today I present you with a very special chapter. Its special because it is the first fighting scene and I have really been looking forward to it but not only that. Any and all swords and weapons used and described here can be seen on my profile page. Yes you read right there are hyper links for those of that are interested to see what our weapons look like ;-]

I would also like to say thank you to my two reviewers for they're support I hope that this chapter will bring in a few more. Also just need to say to clear up something I don't think I said in skool society when you became a soul reaper you don't get soul reaper attire you stay in your normal clothes you were as a human. As this can cause confusion between real shinigami and students.

Anyway enough rambling enjoy the chapter

"Sword skills- every successful shinigami must be able to wield his or own weapon to the fullest extent of their power. You must be able to attack, defend and most of all win against any opponent that you may come across. For the last two terms I have taught you the ins and outs of combating with your own individual weapons. Some have proved to be quick learners, others… well not so much but today you all will be able to prove yourselves." Said Mr. VJ, small and arrogant is one way to describe the sword skills and mechanics teacher. Mr VJ is a round stubby man with black hair and cold determined hazel eyes. His face is round and shows how time has taken its toll on him. He has a small black mustache on his upper lip that most students really have the erg to shave! (Some have tried and miserably failed) He is strict and to the point and has distaste for most teachers and students in the school including our group … well the mostly the boys. So people tend to keep their distance but to be fair he is truly expert at his teachings and does not give up on students very easily. His teaching skills are harsh and tiring but hey they work.

"Now let me explain for those imbeciles who forget. Your sword skills test works like this all 12 students name are placed into a box, the names will then be drawn two, two each whichever names are drawn are your opponents. In this class you will be graded on only your technique and skills used to defeat the enemy but please try keep to using weapons only. I will allocate points on these aspects and the winner of the fight is allocated 10 extra points. There is no need for anyone to hold back any power available to them as this room is full proof and withstands all damage. You may thank Mrs. Moot for that. Do we understand each other? Are there any questions?"

"Yes sir" the class responded in unison. "Good let's begin the drawings then." As Mr. VJ continued with the drawings our group stood at the back luckily we all attended this class together. "Hey so for obvious reasons none of us should lose our fights." I said while sitting on the desk. "Well we worked too hard to lose." Warren replied with a smirk. "Exactly!" Jono said as he just appeared next to use from out of nowhere. "Ahhh!" Warren shouted and fell of the chair he was rocking on. "What the hell! Don't do that Jono how many times have we told you not to sneak up on us!" Warren shouted from the ground. "Well it serves you right for rocking on the chair." JP said from the comfort of Ben's arms.

"Okay the names have been drawn" Mr. VJ said and we all turned our attention to him "and the fights will be as followed. First up Zenray vs. Desman, Warren vs. Albert, JP vs. Sindy, , Jono vs. Ferrel, Ben vs. Wesley, Kim vs. Jacob and lastly Simon vs. Paul. Let's get the first fight under way Zenray, Desman enter the ring." Mr VJ said and then sat at his desk pen in hand ready to mark.

'_I have to say I am a little nervous' _I said to myself as I stepped into the large arena. It was situated outside the school at the very end, quite a walk away, it was a dome like structure with a large impenetrable glass plate on the one side through which you could see the other students sitting and watching the fight. The arena itself was just made of ground and brick. Here and there are a few random bricks walls students can use as they see fit kind of like a paintball area. _'Don't be scared young one we are here to aid you and you have worked very hard in homing your skills' _Zen said from deep inside me_ 'yes plus you studied up on your class mates and their skills have you not? Tell me about this one.' _Kantou said also trying to be supportive. _'Well let's see Desman other than being one of the bullies in the school there's not much to him. His zampakuto __Terremoto (earth quake)__ is an earth type it specializes in taking rock and ground from its surroundings to use for offense and defense. He is very self absorbed and full of himself he thinks his quite powerful.' 'Well it's time to put him in his place don't you think?'_ Kantou asked _'yeah'_ I replied my phoenixes ways of support are odd but they do come in handy.

"So Zenray you scared? Don't worry I'll go easy on you considering your just a fragile helpless girly but then again you always try to be better than everyone in grades. Plus your friend messed with Tiran. So maybe I'll just rough you up a bit" Desman said with a large smirk on his face. He is at least 1, 7 meters tall and has a very big build. His muscles are easily seen from the black vest and tight jeans he is wearing. He has pure blond hair spiked in a Mohawk and blue eyes. I am also pretty sure he wears eyeliner. His zampakuto in its basic form sits hanging from his belt and drags on the floor its plain black with bits and pieces of grey. 

From other side of the glass JP shakes her head "He shouldn't have said that now his going down." "If you two would please begin I don't have all day." Mr VJ snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Alright then I'll start." Desman says and pulls out his sword "Split the ground Terremoto!" The ground begins to shake and a bright brown light engulfs Desman. The light fades to show Desman holding his released form of his zampakuto to put it plain and simple is looks like a smaller version of a sledge hammer. It seems to me it's quite heavy as Desmans muscles look like they are under strain; obviously he hasn't mastered it yet. "What a shame here I fought you would be a worthy opponent but you can barley hold your zampakuto up." I say ending with a sigh. "What you'll take that back soon enough!" he shouts and starts running full force towards me zampakuto raised in the air. _'So he is easily angered that will come in use'_. As he approaches I simply pivot on my heel turn around whilst raising my left leg and the instant he is in my range my raised foot lands on his chest. I smirk as he looks down to see my foot ,with a little extra effort I push my foot forward thrusting him straight into and out one of the random brick walls.

From the other side of the glass wall Warren jumps up out of his seat "Sparta!" he shouts so loud that even I hear .Mr. VJ turns to him unimpressed "Sit down Ellison." This statement causes Warren to pout and sit down. We all know you don't mess with a teacher who uses your surname. "Impressive Miss Raykiush but please make use of your zampakuto at least once before this is over." He says as he turns around.

I smirk and nod as I hear the message. The dust clears and snarling sound is heard as Desman stands up from the rubble. "You bitch you'll pay for that!" he shouts and raises his zampakuto " Sudden split Terremoto " Suddenly the earth shakes and large pieces of the ground begin to push each other up causing a large rock pile similar to a wave to head straight towards me. I smirk and raise my hand to the feather dangling in my hair "Light the midnight skies" as the familiar words slip of my tongue the feather begins to glow and almost disintegrate from my hair "Zenkantou" with that the feather fully disappears and I am engulfed in a red light my spiritual pressure is so strong it blows up like a large beechen into the sky the red fades exposing my now released zampakuto. I am one of few students in the school to wield a twin Zampakuto that means I have two blades. The swords themselves are at least as long as my arms the blades are thin but short used in close range. The hilt is silver, red and black. The sword on my right is Kantou as it is my stronger arm and he is the stronger of the sprits. In my left hand is Zen she is used as defense most of the time. Now back to the rocks that are about to crush me I raise my zampakuto in an x in front of me **"****Strike** Zenkantou." They then begin to glow and red flame spreads along them. With simple swipe vertically upwards flames erupt forth and the force and heat cuts the large rocks in half vertically. I then change and do another swipe horizontally and again fire erupts and cuts the rocks horizontally. Finally I jump into the air and do a diagonal swipe it marks the end of my attack and causes the rock pile to burst into flames and I land on top unharmed.

"Freak how did you do that" Desman shouts "no matter I'll finish this now. **Boulder **Terremoto!" large piles of rock float into the air and are shot towards me at a stunning speed. I easily dodge 4 using shunpo but realize I cannot continue as there are too many coming "**Fire wall**" I shout and my blades glow again I sweep Kantou on the floor and a large wall of fire emerges the heat so immense that the rocks actually melt before the hit me. After five minutes the walls disperses and I am once again faced with an overly shocked bully. "I think ill borrow your last stamen Desman… it time to end this! Fire flash cry" I shunpo out of sight and a baffled Desman isn't quick enough to see me shunpo behind him. Now this attack is a lot like shunko although fire wraps itself around my legs or arms but only the appendage I am using to attack. This cases an increase in strength and well pain as your about to be hit with fire. I shunpo behind Desman and fire wraps around my leg I get a clear kick right on the back sending him to the ground. "Binding fire" I say and fire shots from the ground wrapping around Desmans wrists and ankles like ropes keeping him stuck on the ground and unable to use his weapon. I end the fight standing behind Desman sword pointed straight at his neck. In sword skills if you can't move or attack and could die from a possible blow you're done.

Applause erupts from behind the glass. Mr. VJ stands and nods approvingly I then allow Zenkantou to take a break and return to its original form the feather this at the same times releases a very unhappy Desman. I turn to leave but before I go I turn back facing Desman "Nice fight and by the way anyone can get better marks than you." I smile and walk back to _class 'thanks a lot guys.' 'Not a problem young one' _Zen says I hear nothing from Kantou but I know his happy and that he enjoyed the fight.

"Okay as you saw that was a very good fight on Zenray's part she easily angered her opponent causing them to not think logically. She then was also able to think on her toes using offence and defense very well. Well done Miss Raykiush A plus" Mr. VJ explained to the class as we waited for Warren to start.

"Nice one I don't think we will hear from him anytime soon." JP said as I came and sat down on his desk. I smirked and turned to see Warren enter the arena Albert right behind him. All of us here come from different parts of the world. Me and JP are from Japan. Ben is from South Africa, Jono is ordinarily from America and Warren along with Albert are from England. They used to be best friends but separated when they came here as they found other friends and interests. They still talk every now and then but aren't as close as they used to be.

Albert is he is tall and slim with some muscle not to over bored though, his hair is red and he has emerald green eyes and freckles all over his face. He too like most boys spikes his hair but only the fringe part. He usually wears designer pants and shirts as his parents are quite wealthy. Today he has cream pants and black sneakers and a black t-shirt that runs up too his elbows. I

"Hey Zen so have you found out about Albert?" Ben asks "Yeah it toke me a while but I heard a few rumors he apparently has a wind type zampakuto that focuses on projectiles but that is all I know. So yeah we will have to see what happens."

Out on the battle field Albert and Warren where having staring at each other for all it was worth until Albert broke the silence. "I have been looking forward to this fight for quite a while." Warren laughed "Yeah me too, didn't think it would be so soon though." "Hahaha yeah same so shall we begin?" Albert asked and bowed. "I guess its time to see which of use s stronger. I won't hold back." Warren said as he reached for the blade on his back it was a normal long katana with a purple black handle wrapped in purple fabric and a circular guard. "Yeah same." Albert also reached for his that hung at the side on special belt. The handle is cream wrapped in a red fabric also a circular guard that almost looks like a flower.

The fight stated off with just some normal sword to sword battling. Warren advanced first using shunpo to get into Albert's defense. Warren being shorter came forward swing upwards with which Albert had to move to the side to block. They stood struggling for dominance for little over a minute before Albert turned his sword bringing Warrens under his almost pinning it to the ground. Warren smirked "You are good." Albert smiled back both were beginning to sweat from the pressure "you too". Before Albert could swing straight for Warren he flashed stepped away being quite a good flash stepper he reached the other side of the dome in seconds.

"Hahaha when they say you're the fastest shunpoer in school they don't joke do they but let's see if you can miss this _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south _Shakkahō." A red ball of fire shot out from the palms of Albert's raised hands towards Warren who easily dodged. "Ha is that all you… whoo." Warren speech was cut off when a barrage of Shakkahō blasts came his way. He managed to doge then expect for the last one that grazed his pants ripping apart off, he was fine though. "Hey these are my best pants; it's time to turn this up a notch Glide the solar winds… Shishou Tori's (master bird)." Warren's zampakuto vibrated and a large mass of purple spiritual energy shot up into the air pushing Albert of balance for a few moments. The light cleared to show the second person with two zampakuto in both hands Warren held a scythe of a pure silver colour they were small about until his elbows also used for close range attack.

"Rapid pulse" Warren shouted the twin blades thus began to vibrate and with on swipe down wards a large purple energy wave or pulse was sent flying straight at Albert.

"Disperse and deflect Kiregire (pieces)" Albert shouted just in time to save himself. Warren was surprised to see that just before the attack hit Albert blocked it with releasing his own zampakuto. All around his body were small flying metallic balls that gathered together to protect him. "Impressive" Warren said

"Why thank you now watch this Take down." He commanded his zampakuto and each and every single ball suddenly grew spikes out in each angle. They all gathered and were sent flying straight at Warren.

"Sherbet… feature blockade." As the balls flew closer large transparent wings grew from Warrens back acting as a shield against the balls. The metallic balls were deflected and went back to circling around Albert.

Warren then came out from the defensive position "Rapid pulse." He said but once more the spheres blacked the attack. Then as if it were a replay the balls were sent back at him causing him to use feature blockade once more.

'_Freak I have to find away to get my attack through the millions of spheres but how there are so many. Hold up I have it.' Warren thought and then smiled._

"Okay here goes something Rapid pulse. Rapid pulse. Rapid pulse. " Three of the same attacks were fired by Warren towards Albert which he again blocked. When the dust cleared Albert looked confused at Warren who he saw was only holding one blade. Albert turned just in time to see the blade spinning g towards him on his left. He turned towards it and blocked with the balls as it fired one more pulse. As planned this left Albert's back wide open for attack.

"Reiatsu Collider" Warren shouted and shunpoed towards Albert as Albert turned to block the attack toke effect and when it came in contact with the balls there was an intense light that caused the all the spheres to be shot aside and destroyed leaving Albert open for attack. Before he could blink Warren was in front of him with a blade to his neck winning the fight.

There was once more applause and both Warren and Albert put away their zampakuto and shacked hands. "That was incredible but what did you do in the end." Albert asked. Warren smiled " Simple I needed a opening so I made you turn to the side with a diversion this allowed me to activate my attack reiatsu collider it concentrates highly intense reiastu at my blades, when traveling at high speed ,such as the shunpo I used, this reiatsu gets volatile and the faster you go the more damage is done. So I hit at least 20 of your spheres but they were so tightly packed that when one was destroyed it caused a chain reaction and the others were destroyed as well."

"Haha well I guess that's something I have to work one. See you around okay." With this Albert and Warren separated ways once more.

TBC…

Next time in skool society

JP gets her chance to try and kick ass along with the rest of the boys and a small secret of the gang is revealed so stay tuned.

Zenray: You are a terrible speller you know that

Author: Well I am not the best speller but terrible is a little harsh don't you think?

Zenray: No not when you can't do grade one spelling like school.

Author: I know how to spell school I am not an idiot.

Zenray: Sure… you do know the title to the story is skool society with a k

Author: (shakes head) yes I know I did that purposely

Zenray: why?

Author: Because it gives the title originality

Zenray: that's stupid

Author: what you say you want to take this outside?

Zenray: I still have three broken ribs from the last chapter and I can still take you on!

Author: bring it then (start fighting)

Everybody else: (look at them and then walk away.)


	4. Sticks,stones and swords

**Authors notes: Very important please read**

**Hi guys I noticed with the last few chapter's that I kept referring to the sword skills teacher as Mr. VJ my deepest apologies but this teacher name is actually Mr. Vv the principal of SHORE is Mr. VJ. So please do not get confused when reading this chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy it pretty please R&R believe me when I say it makes us want to write more. **

**Also I do not unfortunately own Bleach if I did Hitsugaya would magically become the main character **

**Flashback**

It was dark…very dark but the sounds of panting echoed within the rooms perimeter. From the depths of the darkness I heard shallow whispering to soft to make out. It was like a horror film right before the person was to die….

"Okay I really need to stop watching so many scary movies late at night" Zenray thought to herself "This is all just a figment of my imagination…right?" The whispering stopped, freezing me in my tracks, then a louder voice echoed "someone's here, in the dark" The voice continually echoed hitting of the wall surrounding me on all sides completely disorientating me. "Okay I am officially creped out I need light Shakkahō!" The small ball danced on my palm allowing me to see the glint of the blade just before it sliced me. I dropped down in a semi split and kicked out my right leg with all my might nailing the attacker in his chest sending him crashing into a nearby wall. I stood ready to call forth Zenkantou when I heard an oddly familiar groan. I quickly felt the walls for a light switch. Successful I turned to see Jono slumped on the ground with a blindfold around his head.

"Jono what the hell you nearly killed me!" I shouted as I helped him stand. "Sorry didn't see you there" he said as he pulled the blindfold off and sheathed his blade.

I rose an eyebrow "Well that does tend to be the case when the lights are off and you have a blindfold on" I said sarcastically "what's with that anyway and were you the one whispering?"

"Well you are here and I guess it's only fair to tell you, but I was training."

"In the dark?"

"Yes and the whispering was Mesánychta (meaning midnight) trying to confuse me."

"Your zampakuto has weird teaching methods" I said pointing out the slashes on the walls and on Jono.

" You think… Mesánychta says I must learn to tolerate pain, agony, despair and the shadows in order to master him." Jono says in a very casual manner.

I could feel the comical sweat drop at the back off my head "And you wander why the school sends you to concealing. Sometimes I do wander what goes on in your inner world."

"Well my inner world is a room filled with pure darkness and silence. Only the sound of blood slowly dripping into a pool of can be heard echoing. Mesánychta stays inside the darkness where the I cannot see until he so chooses. There is rumored to be a tombstone deep in the distance but I haven't found it yet." Jono said scratching the back of his head with a distant look on his face oh and a small smile.

(More sweat drop) "Yeah okay I feel bad for the person who fights you."

**End flashback**

"And I still do" I murmured as I watched Jono and Ferrel walk into the training ground preparing for their battle.

"Zenray" Mr. Vv shouted not bothering to turn back "please stand by with the appropriate kido for when this is done."

I nod in complete understanding; there are many rumors around the school of exactly what Jono's blade does, none good, none correct. Jono being the mysterious guy he is doesn't brag about his powers but speaking from experience they are scary it can leave a lot of damage mentally and physically. It makes sense why Mr. Vv asked me for assistance. You see there a certain procedure in the school, if you need a message sent fast you ask Warren as he is the fastest person in the school, if you want something done stealthily with no witnesses you ask Jono the specialist in Stealth 101. And if you need healing and kido you come to me.

"Oh it about to start." Warren shouts jumping up and down like a child in a candy store

"Warren sit down or detention!" Mr. Vv shouts… again. Dejectedly Warren sits down.

**On the battle field**

"So Jono it's about time to see if all those rumors are true." Ferrel says, Ferrel is taller than Jono by like 5 centimeters, he thinks he is the coolest guy in our grade. He has naturally brown colored skin and a very narrow face with black spiked hair. If he wasn't so cocky he could actually be cute.

"….." Jono stood in silence arms behind his back in perfect posture.

"Hey it's rude to ignore someone." Ferrel says getting right into Jono's face. "Oh wait or is it because you are scared…chicken, puck,puck" Ferrel dances around Jono doing the chicken wing dance.

"I do believe I have been patient enough in waiting for you to being this battle. This patience is slowly depleting as I have better things to do than listening to your immature tirade. So please draw your weapon and prepare to be wounded beyond Zenray's help."

With this Jono pulled out the long black blade Mesánychta from the equally pitch black holder , the holder then turned into a shadow and disappeared off Jono's back. "Cryptic Assassin, Mesánychta" With this a large burst of burst spiritual pressure blasted of Jono and the medieval think blade broke into a million pieces. The feeling that sank into the occupants in the area was one of melancholy. Then the spiritual pressure proceeded to pull back into the blade. The last thing anyone saw before Jono's body melded with the surrounding shadows was a small short range silver and black blade glinting ominously.

"That was Jono's Shadow meld move, wasn't it?" Ben asked from where he was situated with his arm around JP. "Yip" she replied her eyes closed with a smirk. "He isn't going easy on this guy."

"Hey SHORE encyclopedia what's Ferrel's power anyway?"

I hit Warren across the head before standing and walking to the door, "He has a fighting based sword…but it doesn't matter Jono has given him warning and I doubt Ferrel will get over his panic before Jono attacks." With this I walked out to the training area.

"What the hell" Ferrel shouted turning around left and right as he searched frantically for his opponent.

"Not hell this will be far worse." Jono said as his body formed out the shadow behind Ferrel "Omniphobia." Jono whispered and cut Ferrel across the arm "I hope you enjoy fear" Ferrell's eyes widened and after a few tense moments he began scream. "Holy shit, get away from me…get away." Ferrel held out his hands as if shielding himself from Jono as he began to walk backwards staggering on the large pieces of stone.

"Allow me to end your misery" Slowly Jono walked forward to the now fallen Ferrel and pierced his blade into Ferrels chest before the poor victim could notice. "Unspoken curse, Ramifications of the burdened soul." Ferrel turned to see Jono's eyes turn completely black. Jono pulled out his sword and instead of blood, black smoke seeped out the wound and started to cover Ferrel in it thickness.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to steal that TV and blame it on Franky or or hit Sady when she said she didn't want to come to the party." Ferrel yelled falling to his knees clutching his head.

Slowly the thick smoke engulfed him and soon it became hard for Ferrel to breath and he passed out from lack of oxygen. Yet the smoke proceeded to suffocate him.

"**Geki****"** A large rope of kido orange with yellow spirals around it shot into the smoke pulling Ferrel out.

Jono sighed and turned around "Come on you always ruin my fun." He pouted to me as I checked Ferrel's pulse and used some healing kido to help him wake up and to wipe his memories of the merciless fear raging through his body.

"Hey; the propose of this test is to knock the person out, not kill em." I said with my eyebrow cocked.

"Huh for hitting a girl he disserves it." With this Jono walked out back to the class.

The body bellow me jerked as Ferrel woke and toke in a large breath. He wildly looked around like a lost and scared puppy. His eyes fixed onto me "What the hell happened?"

"You were first hit by Jono's Omniphobia this causes his victims to become fear stricken. Unspoken curse is also one of Jono's ability's the wielder's eyes turn black as the victim chokes on his/her tainted soul. Black smoke pours slowly out of wound in accordance with the victim's history of negative doings. The smoke then engulfs the victim, making it harder to breathe and spot the wielder. You're lucky I came or you could've been dead by now" I finished the last of the kido and stood up and dusted myself off.

"Thanks for that Zenray" Ferrel said shakily

"No prob…oh and by the way" I turned and hit Ferrel across the face "Don't you ever hit a girl again."

I stalked back into the room and noticed Sindy still laying unconscious surrounded by her friends….oh wait I didn't tell you all about JP's fight did I. Oh man was it cool!

**Flashback (again)**

"Oh right Priscilla, Sindy your up" Mr. Vv said. JP smirked and gave Ben a quick hug before ominously starting to crack her knuckles and walk toward the door.

Sindy visibly shook at that but stood and dusted of her skirt none the less.

So allow me to tell you about Sindy. She is a 1.6 meters tall, with pink hair. Her nickname as dubbed by Warren is Barbie cliquey. Why you ask, well let me explain. First it's her hair… that she dyed pink. Second is the fact that when she eats she takes one bite and then reapplies lip gloss. Third is that her vocabulary that only consists of about 100 words including her favorite word "like". Forth is that she is currently walking into this battle in high heels a mini skirt and strap top her zampakuto dangling peculiarly about to fall out her hand. Fifth is the sparkling nail polish…etc.

So if you didn't get the feeling yet total Barbie… like on those movies. And yes I am sure you also realized she is not our favorite person especially JP's. Well it not like JP to just randomly hate people, she doesn't like Sindy for a few reasons: JP says it is because Sindy keeps walking around pretending to be weak and defenseless always getting people to hold her stuff and the way she acts superior to us all. But believe me the fact that she hit on Ben the other day does fuel the flame.

"Venom verses plant I wander who is going to win?" I said sarcastically leaning back on the desk. "Still JP gets a little payback so it should be interesting."

"I feel bad for that girl." Warren said solemnly, overdramatizing it by having his head down and a tissue in his hand "we knew her well."

**Battlefield **

"Let's get this like over so I can back to texting my bf." Sindy said well studying her nails.

JP stated to stretch out by bending her right knee and stretching out her left leg perfectly straight and then using her hand to reach the left foot and then visa versa.

"Like wud ?" Sindy asked with one hand on her hip.

"Simple I am stretching, it's about time someone put you in your place and I am the person how is going to do that." She smirked and turned back to wink at us.

"Like whatever." Sindy said but it was obviously to spectators that Sindy was nervous due to the light sheen of sweat that began to cover her forehead, but hey who wouldn't be. JP is known for being the physically strongest girl in the school.

"Ladies if you would please begin." Mr. Vv shouted.

" Okay okay jeez don't get your boxers in a wad." Sindy said and then grabbed the handle of her pink zampakuto "Bloom Rosaveld" There was a rush of pink spiritual pressure that smelt of roses and caused the girls in the class to relax. The boys on the other hand, all bore a look of disgust and quickly blocked their noses. The blade of Rosaveld began to visibly vibrate and out from the hilt sprung the steams of flowers that turned and curled around the blade. Every few inches a buds also formed.

"Your turn." Sindy said smiling obviously over excited by her achievement of going shikai.

" Fine!" JP grabbed the green hilt of her zampakuto that lay across her lower back horizontally (much like Soi Fon's) "Seep in, Sackmet!" She shouted. A bright light encases JP and after a few seconds faded revealing the newly dressed zampakuto wielder.

JP's old outfit changed into one more defensive and easy to work with. She now had a pair of black boots knee high with white patterns running around them. She wore grey wool stockings and a black skirt (not as short as Sindy's) that was connected to her armor plate top. The top was black at the end, peach in the middle and had a red collar that attached like a necklace around her neck. She then had red and black bands along her both arms. Very sexy indeed. I turned to see Ben fully agreeing. In her hand Sackmet in its Shikai form. The blade was small about from JP's fingers to her elbows. It had to blades on each side and one more blade forming from the hilt. This blade was attached to both ends of the weapon's hilt and ran up like an arch, this blade also had spikes in its middle part and sharpened ends.

And thus the fight began.

"Nice outfit but like I can't have you looking better than me can I …Razor leaf Rosaveld" Sindy shouted. The stems on Sindy's blade began to glow and small leaves began to from. She then brought her zampakuto down in front of her bringing forth a fury of leaves directed at JP.

JP simply smirked, and lifted her arm. With one epic punch down, the ground beneath her shock and large pieces of rock maneuvered up and out of the ground forming a shield in front of her. The leaves hit the rocks merely bounced off it.

Sindy was shocked and thus to stunned to notice JP shunpo to her side and throw a punch directly at her face. The impact was intense and sent Sindy hurtling into the arena wall.

JP stood waiting for the dust to clear and as it did one could see the staggering form of Sindy trying to stand.

"Impressive not many people are conscious after JP hit's then that hard." I said

Obviously JP thought the same as me and applauded Sindy when she finally stood and wiped the blood off her chin away.

"You bitch I can't believe you like did that, you ruined my perfect face. I am going to have a major bruise tomorrow, and I have a party to go too!" Sindy snarled

JP just shrugged and replied "I don't care"

"I will make you pay!" Sindy shouted, "Warp Rosaveld" The stems on Sindy's blade began to grow and then spread out from the blade shooting towards JP. JP tried to slash at the stems and cut them apart while jumping away but soon the number's over powered her and the stems wrapped around her body and slowly began to tighten.

"Ha there is nothing you can do especially now that you can't move your arms and slowly Rosaveld will suffocate you." Sindy laughed

Naturally JP had other plans. Taking the stems with her she shunpo straight for Sindy and well…Head butted her hard enough for Sindy to lose focus and the stems lost grip allowing JP to cut away at her bindings with Sackmet.

"Bitch" Sindy shouted angry that her 'perfect face' was once more ruined "Devourer Rosaveld" the buds on Sindy's blade started to open forming red roses, these roses then all moved to the tip of the blade and fused to form one massive rose. What you didn't expect was for the rose to begin growling and howling and then it fully bloomed to reveal thorns almost like teeth in the inside.

JP like most of us didn't expect Barbie to have a monster but she soon got over her astonishment when the giant mutant rose charged her. JP once more punched the ground with her free hand but this time the rocks flew at the rose mutant slowing it down.

Okay so I officially had enough with these games "JP for freaks sake please stop messing around and use the blade in your hand." I shouted causing the entire class except our group to sweat drop.

"Okay okay no need to get bossy." JP said

This time when the rose monster charged her she ran straight towards it. "Venom one Sackmet." She shouted, quickly JP's blade gained a red blood like colour and when the two were about to clash she side stepped cutting the monster down its side.

The rose howled and fell to the ground. "What what did you do" Sindy shouted "Venom 1 Paralysis: stops your rose from attacking, unlike most my shikai only has one ability but with just one nick anything no matter how big can no longer move until I release it." JP said in a matter of factly way. "Now let's finish this!"

JP shunpoed once more and with all her might hit Sindy right under the chin causing her to fly up a few meters and knocking her out.

"That's for hitting on my boyfriend," JP said and kicked sand on the unconscious Sindy as she turned to leave.

And now you know what happened in JP's fight

HEY TO ALL READER'S PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO SEE EXCALTY WHAT THE SWORDS IN THIS STORY LOOK LIKE PLEASE CHECK MY HOMEPAGE!

Next time on skool society: Ben is up and we get to meet the principal.

Kwa-zu: What does bf and wud mean?

Zenray: bf means boyfriend and wud means what you doing?

Author: Yes that my friend is teenage slang you also get brb, wcutm etc

Warren: Sweat drop

JP: brb means be right back, wcutm means what can you tell me

Warren: (to Kwa-zu) must be a girl thing!

Kwa-zu: yip

Author: No boys can use to too.

Warren: Never that would be like like boys wearing pink shirts!

Zenray: What's wrong with guys and pink shirts?

Warren: It the same as guys shaving their legs it is just not done.

Author: but some men do shave their legs especially sport players

Jono: That is correct scientifically helps them during games.

Warren: No I refuse to listen to this G2G (Walks away)

Jono and Ben: Despicable

All girls: (Sweatdrop)


End file.
